


Emerald Conqueror

by RedApples998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Criminal Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Potter Twins, Powerful Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedApples998/pseuds/RedApples998
Summary: Harry is neglected by the Potters. To make matters worse, they gave Harry away to the Dursleys. Harry understood why they did that but it didn't stop him from resenting his parents. Follow Harry make a mark in the history of the World as a powerful wizard and a child of neglect.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Emerald Conqueror

May of 1995

Harry entered the Ministry of Magic through the use of the telephone booth situated at the streets of London. The time was nearing midnight and the Ministry was quiet and empty. He heightened his senses and his observation haki to prevent any incoming attacks and ambushes. 

His destination was the Department of Mysteries where Voldemort wanted him to be. The Dark Lord sent visions in his mind to lure him into this place and he just willingly took the bait. He exited the elevator and entered the deepest hall of the Ministry. 

He sensed three people that are unseen in the human eye. Within the halls he was walking, he entered the hall of prophecies and went towards the place where Jasmine, his little sister was held hostage and the shelf where the orb that Voldemort kept sending visions for the last five months. The longer he is in the hall of prophecies the more people he sensed people being invisible. There were a total of 15 people that are observing and has surrounded him.

When he arrived where Jasmine was supposedly being tortured, the place was empty as he suspected. The invisible people were closing in on him. "Well, well, well. The cats finally caught the mouse." Harry heard a deep voice behind him and he turned to see him wearing black robes and a skull mask. 

"Where is my sister?" Harry asked.

"In Hogwarts, where she is supposed to be." the man replied and then banished his mask to reveal the identity of Lucius Malfoy. Other death eaters followed and removed their mask. Harry only recognized the death eaters which escaped Azkaban. The 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked coolly. 

All of them laughed when he asked that, "We're a hundred percent sure Potter. Now, be a good lad and take that orb in that shelf or we will torture you before we kill you." Lucius instructed and pointed the direction of the orb.

Harry strictly complied his order and took the orb "Why does You-know-who wants this?" Harry asked. He didn't use Voldemort as to not aggravate and trigger the death eaters. He needed answers before the fighting starts.

"It's none of your business." Lucius hissed. "Now give it to me." Lucius said and held out his hand to receive the orb.

"Come on death eater. Just tell me before the killing starts. It's just us isn't it? What's the harm of telling." Harry said and he showed the death eaters the orb and held it with great force that it started to crack.

Lucius was startled and was worried, the boy was clearly telling them to tell him the reason or he'll destroy the thing they're after. Before it gets destroyed he replied. "Very well. I'll tell you." 

Harry tuned out Lucius' voice and started to evaluate his surroundings. There are a total of eight death eaters surrounding him, 2 from his left, right, in front and behind him. While Lucius was babbling about the prophecy, about why he attacked his family 14 years ago and about how his parents and Dumbledore made a mistake in choosing his twin brother Michael. 

Harry didn't care about it much as he believes that destiny doesn't exist. "I believe I have to cut the story short as our master is waiting for us. Now give me the orb." Lucius said.

"If you want this, come and get it." Harry replied and he motioned his hand as if he threw the orb which made the death eaters dropped their guards for a split second. In the split second, Harry lounged quickly to the death eater in his left and pierced his heart with Harry's wooden right arm. Harry's arm which was now pierced through the death eater's chest aimed for the man behind and extended it, piercing his throat. 

The remaining death eaters came out of their shock and stupor and fired lethal spells towards Potter. Their spells missed when suddenly a leafless tree sprouted under Harry. They looked up and saw that Potter was running on top of the shelf, trying to escape from them. Rabastan Lestrange immediately used the gift that their master had given them and flew wandlessly and chased Harry at an amazing speed. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Augustus followed Rabastan.

Harry safely kept the orb in one of his pockets, he looked behind him and saw that one of his pursuer is catching up to him quickly. He jump down and hang on to one bar to stop his free fall using one hand. Harry used his other hand and created a spear and with his other hand, he propelled himself up and when Rabastan was in sight he threw the spear.

Rabastan was taken surprise when Potter suddenly appear in midair and threw a wooden spear towards him. He abruptly stopped using his magic that made him fly, he took out his wand while he is in midair and was about to fall. But the spear was too fast and before he could conjure a shield or fall to evade the oncoming spear. It had already hit him in his right eye and blasted the right part of his head off.

Harry smirked when he saw his spear hit the target. Only five death eaters to kill. "There he is." Harry heard a voice calling and pointing at him. He twisted his body midair and saw another death eater. He landed on the floor and rolled over to decrease the pain of landing in his legs. He took out his wand simultaneously and pointed it at the death eater. "Reducto" Harry chanted but his curse was blocked by the death eater.

The death eater banished the ashes and smoke it created when his spell impacted his shield in front of him when suddenly, his legs was locked and tangled with ropes. When he fell down another set of ropes bound him in his upper bodies. The man that bound him slowly approached him, emitting a dark and evil aura. "Please have-----" the man pleaded mercy but he was cut off when his throat was slashed by the wooden spear he conjured.

'Four death eaters to kill.' Harry thought. He looked around and saw that the four remaining death eaters came running at him and threw spells at him. Bellatrix Lestrange even fired the killing curse at him. Harry easily dodged the spells that was thrown at him because of his great reflexes. He started running again to escape them and to create a plan to break them apart and kill them separately.

Harry immediately stopped his tracks and threw another spear he produced from his body. He was surprised when he saw that the spear only redirect it's direction. 'Huh, they learn quickly.' Harry thought and just because of that he was distracted for a mere second which gave the death eaters an opportunity to attack him. 

Harry saw the oncoming attack but he knew that there was nothing he could do to evade the oncoming attack and just covered his body with an armor of wood and took the blow. He blown off a few meters away. Harry made a tactical retreat and decided to hide to think things through.

'Hmmmmm, only Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius and Augustus left. I can't just kill them because they know Voldemort's operation. So the best option for him is to subdue them. For that to happen, I need to ambush them together .' Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Here you are scum." Rodolphus screamed. "Crucio." Rodolphus fired the unforgivable at him which Potter just dodged casually. Potter made a smirk towards him and that only made Rodolphus angrier. "I'll make you pay ten folds for what you did to my brother."

"You should be thanking me you know. Because of me, your brother died an immediate death unlike yours will be." Harry replied and he fired a curse at him which was easily swatted by Lestrange.

"You need more powerful curses to beat me scum. Now watch what a real curse is. Avada Kedavra." Rodolphus fired and Harry just casually dodged the curse and continued retreating. They made their way to the exit where the three of the death eaters were waiting for Harry to ambush him. When he exited the door, Rodolphus smirked and their plan to lead Potter where they want him to be perfectly worked. 

When Harry exited the door, he jumped quickly as he sensed a trap on the floor. He barely escaped the trap and when his mind was clear again he sensed four spells coming towards him. He didn't have any time to evade so he just braced for impact. He was shocked that it weren't lethal and harmful spells but instead, it were binding and stunning spells. The stun didn't affect him because of the armor that coated his body.

The death eaters observed the stun repelled off him and they added more binding spells that are way more powerful than the initial ones they used. Once he was laying on the floor and immobilized, they approached him. "You're not laughing are you now Potter? What's with the grim face? Are you afraid? How about we turn that expression into something livelier. Crucio." Bellatrix casted and the curse hit her target. They were shocked when it seems like the unforgivable had no effect on Potter. 

"It's going to take a lot more than that to make me feel pain." Harry said arrogantly and smugly. 

"Then how about this then." Bellatrix hissed . "Ava-----" she was cut off when they hear a voice. "They're here." a voice echoed and a few seconds later the Order came out of the room. 

Harry was completely forgotten when the death eaters and the Order started to duel each other. James was fighting Rodolphus, Bellatrix was fighting Lily, Lucius was fighting Sirius and Augustus was fighting Remus. More Order members came as back up and shockingly more death eaters came as well. 

Harry crawled to a nearby wall to be safe from the spells that are wandering. Once he reached the wall and sat upright. He cut the ropes binding his arms to his body using the wood he can make out of his body. Cuffs in his hand and his feet were the only binds that restrict his movement but he just easily smashed those metal cuffs. He took out the cigarettes out of his jacket and started smoking while watching the duels that unfold in front of him. 

As the fight goes longer the death eaters and the Order started to use more lethal and spells. Moody already have subdued and incapacitated 3 death eaters, while one death eater subdued 2 order members. A man screamed out of pain in one part of the hall. "Sirius!" Lily, James and Remus screamed and were distracted. "Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix fired and before it hit her, Remus dived in front of Lily and took the hit.

"Remus!" All of the Order called and they took the fight more seriously. Dumbledore arrived and they subdue most of the death eaters. "Retreat!" Lucius ordered and the death eaters who were still free casted an unforgivable and while the Order members dodged the unforgivable the death eaters blasted them off and ran away.

Harry decided to take part of the fun and capture the 10 death eaters who were running away. He still wasn't going to kill them but his goal was to make them half-dead. "Fulmeno" Harry fired a lightning spell to above the exit and rubble fell which blocked the way for the death eaters. 

It bought Harry time to catch up on them and when the death eaters finished banishing the rubble, Harry was only two meters away from them. When close enough, Harry stopped in his track and he conjured giant wooden snakes that follow Harry's will appeared and extended in his body and captured the ten death eaters and pierced their abdomen while they were inside the snake's mouth.

Voldemort appeared out of thin air behind him and Harry attempted to slash him with his sharp wooden katana. His slash only hit thin air as Voldemort immediately teleported a few steps back. "Ma-ast-ter." Lucius rasped in heavy breathing. 

"You're going to pay for what you did Potter." Voldemort hissed angrily. Harry just smiled smugly at him as a reply.

"It's foolish for you to come here Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore entered.

"By which I shall be gone and you and your assassin shall be dead." Voldemort replied and both wizards started dueling. 

A wooden figure similar to the Eifel tower appeared and elevated Harry and the death eaters upwards. Harry smashed the roof of the Ministry to escape with the death eaters. Voldemort made a move to chase Harry but Dumbledore stopped it and just let Harry escape. 

When Harry was on the street, he was greeted by 7 witches and wizard. Harry disconnected the spears to keep it pierced in their abdomen and absorbed the wood back into his body. "Help me transport them to our prison. Bind their bodies and their magic. Afterwards remove the spears and keep them alive for a while. We need them alive to get information." Harry ordered and they apparated the death eaters to their base.


End file.
